Reefie Drabbles
by GreenPhoneix
Summary: Reefie, A collection of drabbles and one shots centered around Yuffie and Reeve, Rated for language and adult content. Temporarily Discontinued.


Author Notes: If you like the Yuffie/Reeve coupling, please go and check out the Reefie forum the link is in my profile. That having been said I own nothing,

-------------------------------------------

Drabble #1

-------------------------------------------

Grey eyes looked up at the tall WRO building, glancing at her watch she rolled her eyes. It was so like him to miss something like this. Yuffie glanced up at the moon that sat up in the starry sky. Once every hundred years the moon would align with both the sun and the neighboring planet and the sky would light up in a spectacular display of lights. Yuffie yanked on the front doors groaning when she found them locked. She quickly glanced around before she whipped out her lock pick set and went to work on the door.

With a rather loud clicking noise the door sprung open, thanking whatever gods there were out there that the alarm system wasn't triggered she slipped inside the dark office building.

She quickly dashed across the lobby making her way over to the stairwell.

"_Reeve will thank me one day for this, to think I gave up going to the best festival of the century for him…." _Yuffie took a deep breath before she made her dash up the seven flights to his office floor, she didn't want to take the elevator that would be to obvious or easy one of the two.

Not stopping at the top of the stairs she kept running bursting through the stairwell door. Her feet skidded and squealed as she stopped on the marble floor, glancing down to her watch.

"Three minutes… shit got to hurry…" Yuffie took off down the hall way thinking about how she was going to get him to follow her. She could not help but grin as Reeve's office door came into sight a plan had come to her. Picking up her pace she ran towards his office door.

Not missing a beat she flung the door open letting it slam against the wall. Paper flying everywhere as a very startled Reeve leapt out of his chair knocking over the lamp on his desk.

"Dear god Yuffie what is it?!" Reeve asked clutching his chest. Yuffie stood in the door way still holding the door her hair messed up and her face flushed from her run.

"There is a person…on the roof….Reeve he is gonna jump… you need to come help…" Yuffie huffed trying not to grin at her pure genius. Reeve's eyes went wide.

"I will call for help…" He said reaching for his phone, Yuffie dashed forward grabbing his hand causing him to drop the phone.

"There is no time…" She yelled yanking the poor man out of his office and down the hall. Reeve stumbled before he started running keeping pace with her. They ran up the last two flights of stairs, Yuffie flinging the door to the roof open. Both of them stepped outside into the night air.

Reeve looked around confused, when he didn't see anyone on the roof.

"Yuffie there is no one out here…" he was cut off by the door slamming turning around he saw a very happy and tired ninja leaning on the door grinning at him.

"I told you last week I would not let you miss this Reeve." She grinned, Reeve's exasperation went from shocked and scarred to really pissed off. Yuffie arched an eyebrow as he stormed over to her. Slamming his hand on the door next to her he lowered his face towards hers.

"You mean to tell me, you burst into my office scarring the living shit out of me, and then tell me that someone was on the roof ready to commit suicide just so you could get me up here to watch some fucking eclipse?!!!" Reeve hissed his breath brushing against her cheek his anger radiating off him in waves.

Yuffie was un phased just grinning back at him, she held eye contact with him until her watch began beeping. Her eyes went wide her mouth opening in awe.

"Turn around Reeve…" She whispered, Reeve started to say something until the ninja forced him to turn, the words left him. The sky had lit up in every signal color imaginable except for a black crescent that was beginning to cover the moon. Yuffie slipped out from behind him and walked towards the end off the roof. Glancing over her shoulder she nodded her head telling him to come over.

"Are you still mad Reeve? Or do you see why I wanted you to see this.?" Reeve laughed shaking his head all the anger draining right out of him.

"You were right Yuffie, its beautiful." The ninja bounced on her feet smiling

"Yep a once in a life time experience, you know in my country they say that if two people watch the eclipse together that they will be friends forever." Reeve laughed walking up behind her. Yuffie sighed as the man wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her to him.

"And if they kiss during the eclipse?" He whispered into her ear, causing her to giggle.

"Then their souls will be bound for eternity…" Yuffie's words were cut short when Reeve spun her around and brought his lips to hers.

"I am sorry I yelled at you, you just scarred me really bad." Yuffie giggled before standing on her toes bringing their lips together again.

"Its okay, I didn't mean to give you a heart attack I forget you're getting old." Reeve chuckled before he started tickling the young women's sides.

"I am not old" Yuffie giggled madly trying to push his hands away from her.

"Okay Okay you're not old…." Reeve stopped tickling her before pulling her back and kissing her again.

"I love you." He whispered before wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you to Reeve." Yuffie smiled as they stood there in each others arms watching the eclipse

-------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Review People


End file.
